Our Cute Little Neko
by TheRealmsOfDream
Summary: What if by chance our precious little fire dragonslayer were to go to the market and attempt to buy a potion that helps with motion sickness. Turns out the guys a fraud and just mixed a mass of unknown ingredients that cause the dragonslayer to grow a nice set a fuzzy ears and a fluffy tail, how does the rest of the guild react? (This is set during the grand magic games). :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello minna so this is just something that I ended up scrapping together at 11:00 at night the first chapter I will be slightly shorter because it is of course the first chapter. Okay I hope you enjoy if you have any requests do tell I am all ears and would love to have something to do with the free time I have.**

**Summary: What if by chance our precious little fire dragonslayer were to go to the market and attempt to buy a potion that helps with motion sickness. Turns out the guys a fraud and just you a jumbled mass of unknown ingredients that cause the dragonslayer to grow a nice set a fuzzy ears and a fluffy tail, how does the rest of the guild react? (This is set during the grand magic games).**

Chapter 1-

"So you're saying that this will heal my motion sickness" the dragonslayer narrows his eyes as he stares at the bubbling bottle, its contents unknown and not the safest looking.

"Of course my friend, and I'll sell it to you at the low price of 500,000 jewels" the man says holding up the bottle and shaking it a little causing more bubbles to rise.

"That's a little much" he says uneasily staring once again at the weird brew.

"Ah only for you friend I'll mark it down to 250,000" Natsu sighed, shrugged then pulled out some jewels. The man extended his hand "deal"

Natsu hesitantly shook it "deal … I guess" he said grabbing the bottle and leaving.

"Heh sucker guess he didn't know that all that was, was a bunch of leftover ingredients guess I better go before he comes storming in" the man said snickering as he took all his money and 'potions' away.

When Natsu arrived at the local pub the rest of the guild was he couldn't help but join in since the dragonslayer couldn't stand being left out. He put the bottle down on the table and went to instigate another fight with his rival ice-mage who lately had been a little different. Nonetheless the dragonslayer and said ice-mage had once again fought spitting insults like 'flame-brain' and 'stripper' at each other.

It wasn't really until later that night Natsu had remembered about the potion. He had tried to pick it up but it fell out of his hand continuously because of his rowdy guild-mates. He finally decided to grab it and run out.

After out of said building he wondered, yet again, it if was really safe to drink this. 'Then again' he thought 'the competition tomorrow is called chariot and it would help a ton if I didn't have to worry about motion sickness' then he smirked ' and I can beat Gajeel'. After his last thought he really didn't care about anything else other than beating the other dragonslayer which he viewed as obnoxious and far under his level.

As he finished up the last of the potion he noticed he was a little light headed 'meh must be a side-effect' he thought not really thinking bad in anyway particular that is until he had gotten a major head-ache. And when his vision blurred he thought maybe it wasn't that good of an idea to drink that potion.

All he remembered was seeing some figure drag him off to who knows where.

"Ngh" Natsu groaned as he slowly tried to lean up. He clearly felt that he was on a bed of some sort. His eyes darted across the room as he heard the door slowly creak open.

"So you're awake flame-brain" said the all too familiar voice.

"…!" Natsu opened his mouth to say something but the words wouldn't seem to form. 'why can't I talk' Natsu once again tried to speak but stopped as he felt the slight trickle of blood down his chin. Bringing his fingers up to his lip he realized he was bleeding then felt the sharp fang like things that had replaced his teeth.

"Wow I like this he's way quieter like this" gray said smirking. Natsu would have replied, that is if he could speak, so he just gave the raven a nasty glare. That only caused him to chuckle and ruffle the pinkkete's hair.

Natsu's ears perked up 'wait' Natsu thought 'since when do I' he reached up a felt a pair of fluffy ears on his head 'have these' he said with a shocked expression that was all too easy to read.

"None of us know how you got like this only that you can't speak and you might as well sit out this day in the tournament" gray said sighing. Natsu then shook his head trying to get his way back into the fighting (or at least that was all he cared about).

"Well Natsu how do you think the crowd would react if they saw you as a cat" it was like Natsu had just came to that realization then jumped up as quickly as he could to find the closest mirror. It happened to be in the bathroom. Natsu then saw his ear, teeth, and right in the corner he could see a tail wiggling back and forth. He tried to grab at it but when he did he grabbed a little too hard for his own comfort and hissed a little.

All the time gray had just watched the scene entertained by the pinkkete who gray thought to be kind of cute but of course his mind kept telling him that he only liked the cat part not the Natsu part.

Gray sighed "well if you're going to compete get ready go on" he said shooing the neko-boy off. "This is going to be a very 'interesting' week" he commented looking at himself in the mirror then smirking " Gonna have some fun I guess."

**Hello … well goodbye but I hoped you like I'm going to keep writing sorry for any grammatical errors it is very late at night and I have to get to sleep or I will die (gotta love exaggerations). But hope you like review favorite follow if you like good night minna. **

**~TheRealmsOfDream aka Emily**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there I am currently at the mountains of beautiful North Carolina and am really lucky to be able to get internet connection. But I hope you like the chapter.**

**Zakky492- I know right XD Natsu don't take random potions from strangers. And yes he will wear something to hide his ears and tail :3.**

**AznAkatsuki- He'll probably write or something like that.**

**Darkhuntressxir- I know right X3 so adorable **

**Kaigara10- I'm probably going to be a troll and still give him motion sickness but your idea about someone kidnapping him is something I'm considering (I loved the idea by the way thanks) and if it does happen crazy stuffs going to go down. **

**Theabridgedkuriboh- Yes it shall indeed :3 **

**Grayxnatsuft- aw thank you hope you like this chapter**

**And thank you for all the people who followed and or added this to their favorites. Hope you enjoy the chapter. And just to clear things up the last chapter was the day before the games this chapter will be the day they get to the capital. **

After finally getting to the capital the fairy team had met up with their master. They explained the rules and that the contestants had to be back to their dorms by 12:00 no later. And also went over the fact that no one could remove Natsu's hat and cape which were very good cover-ups for the ears and tail he found pesky.

What Natsu didn't understand was that when said tail and ears were out no one could resist him. Even some of the more mature ones wanted the little neko in ways that shall not be explained at the moment.

The part that Natsu hated most was that whenever he tried to talk nothing came out, also that whenever someone touched his tail or behind his ears he would feel this weird sensation all over and had no idea what it was.

Lucy decided she would be the one to make sure Natsu didn't do anything stupid. Which he really didn't for a good amount of time until of course they heard a fight and Natsu just got the sudden urge to join in.

Natsu maneuvered his ways through the crowd by crawling. Lucy tried to make her way through the people but was a little slower than Natsu.

Natsu kept crawling and saw through the legs of various people some mages were on the ground. He kept on until he looked up and saw two dragonslayers. One had blonde hair, and the other one had black.

"Hey look who it is coming to join the party" the blonde taunted kneeling down Natsu tried to respond but all that happened was Natsu mouthing some pretty not nice words in silence. The two dragonslayers just sat there for a second.

Lucy then emerged from the crowd grabbing Natsu "he can't speak and we're leaving now" Natsu tried to pull back and obviously sense he was stronger he got free of her grasp.

"Hey what's that" sting said pointing to Natsu's tail that seemed to not stay still underneath the cape. Lucy frantically tried to convince them it was nothing which worked out fine until Sting had gone up and grabbed his tail. Natsu yelped the cape then came off and he revealed his tail.

The crowd just sat there dumbfounded. Lucy looked a little worried. Natsu sat there trying to blow on the part where sting grabbed rather hard. Then Natsu tried to take the cap off his head but Lucy tried to keep him from doing so.

Failing the crowd ended up more shocked to see his fluffy ears.

* * *

Gray sighed cursing his luck to have earlier been found by Lyon and Juvia. He noticed there was a crowd near a big opening he decided he'd check it out.

When he found his way through the crowd he saw Natsu, ears and tails exposed, attempting to fight with a blonde who gray currently didn't know.

"Ne Natsu-san how about we make a deal" sting said grabbing the pinkkete's face earning an unnoticed glare from the ice mage. "Whichever person's team has the most points on the first day must serve the other. Meaning you would have to serve Sabertooth if your team got lower points than mine and if your team somehow gets higher points I would server Fairy Tail deal" he said reaching out to the other.

Natsu not thinking immediately shook it not really understanding what happened. Lucy had given up trying to hold him back and just stood there. "Well then see ya later Natsu-san" the blonde said all too close to Natsu's face for the ice-mage to leave unnoticed. After that the crowd slowly got smaller and smaller.

"Natsu you idiot" Lucy shouted "you just made the most idiotic bet you probably ever will. You just offered yourself out to some other guild." Gray sighed hating the celestial mage when she got like this.

"It's okay Lucy we just got to make sure we don't lose for Natsu's sake, right?" He said smiling. "It's getting late we should head back" gray said noticing that the stars had already began to show themselves. Lucy nodded.

"Okay but I have to check something with levy-san first so you two will have to make it there on your own." Lucy said in a happy-go-lucky tone. "Now gray don't try anything funny to Natsu" Lucy said smirking Natsu looked confused, gray just let out an annoyed sigh turning so the girl couldn't see the slightest pink tint dusted across his cheeks.

But Lucy is right, gray thought; I could do anything to the pinkkete I wanted now that we are alone. Gray held out his hand "Come on" Natsu reluctantly grabbed his hand mentally cursing about the cold sensation over his palm.

The longer the walk seemed to go on the more tempting it was for the ice-mage to do oh so many things to the unsuspecting neko. Gray looked over to the smaller boy and noticed he was yawning. Gray stared at his throat and then to his lips they looked so soft and easy to attack. He then noticed Natsu's tail swaying back and forth.

He looked to see if anyone was around then gently grabbed the pink tail. Natsu gasped trying to pull away. It looked as if were mouthing the words 'let go of my tail' gray didn't, of course, he just began to gently rub it. Natsu blushed, his body heated up more than usual on him. The sensation returned, he wanted him to stop, but he also didn't want him to stop.

He felt ice cold lips brush up against his. A hand then went up to his ears rubbing behind them as you would if it were any other cat. Natsu loved it, the attention, the good feeling, it was all nice. He just wasn't suspecting that the raven would have pushed him up against the side of the building. Natsu noticed he and gray were in an alley somewhere Natsu really hadn't thought about it too much.

All he was thinking about now were these feelings. Like the, oh so delectable feeling of having someone touch his ever so warm body. One of the raven's hands then occupied themselves with unzipping the piece of cloth sheltering Natsu's chest and stomach. Natsu gasped as gray had bit his neck right under his childhood scar. Then gasped again as another had wandered up the back of Natsu's shirt which was halfway unzipped. Feeling it, Natsu used his tail to try to grab gray's arm but it didn't work and only attracted more attention to the fluffy tail.

Gray had grabbed it softly and began to stroke it causing a low rumble to come out of the pinkkete, gray stopped. Had Natsu just … purred?

Gray looked down at the dragonslayer to see glazed eyes and red cheeks. He zipped the pinkkete's shirt back up then backed off, gray decided to just head for the hotel and see if he could get the pinkkete to forget what had just occurred.

All the while they didn't notice the sly blonde up above them "Don't worry Natsu-san you will be mine" he laughed "all mine."

* * *

Natsu and the rest of his team (excluding Wendy at the time) were all seated and telling Erza about the dumb bet Natsu had made earlier. Erza continuously scolded him while he just sat there and pretended to listen then he remembered earlier. The kiss, the touches, he felt his cheeks warm up.

Then just sighed and went back to his bead where he curled up hugging the pillow.

A little before twelve Elfman and Lissana came to check up on everyone. Natsu had woken by then, when Lissana and Lucy looked at him wipe his eyes and yawn they couldn't help but squeal, I mean who wouldn't. Then he just stupidly grinned, his eyes closed, and curled into a little ball.

Then all hell broke loose when the announcer said that the elimination round was about to begin. And Wendy still wasn't back and for the competition you needed all of the team members to be there. So Elfman decided last minute he would fill in for Wendy. Lissana said that she would get the guild to help search for her.

"You what are _you_ doing here" the fairies heard a voice shout out. The quickly found out it was from a group from twilight ogre. "Hey look they're drawing a map to" one of them said.

After that little fight the others finally found out how they could easily find the way out. That was to attack other teams and take their maps. That was, of course, until the maze changed up.

Natsu was about fall but gray grabbed his arm. The neko silently thanked him for it sending him a heart meltingly cute smile.

* * *

After quite some time the Fairy Tail team made it out and alive and well barely making it in at 8th place. But they weren't really worried about that now they were about to make their 'grand' appearance and had nothing to efficiently cover Natsu's cat-like features.

"I'll guess he'll just stay like that" Erza shrugged. Natsu hissed not liking her care-free attitude on the matter then quickly apologized as Erza got mad.

"And coming in eighth"

"That's our queue" Lucy said attempting to hold back her laughter that the pinkkete would be going out like _that_.

And as their team walked out the crowd went silent. That was until someone yelled out "IS THAT A CAT" and a lot of whispering could be heard after that. Then some of the crowd said how fairy tail was just full of freaks while others fell head over heels for the cute little neko.

After that there was of course the competition 'Hidden'. Natsu felt sorry for gray the whole time he was being targeted by the person from raven tail.

Then after that he could barely watch Lucy's battle with flare until he helped her by getting rid of her hair so Lucy could fight.

So on and so forth until … he just couldn't explain Mystogan wait no Jellal's battle. He just sighed knowing that his team did their best he was still happy. That is until on the way to the rest of the members he was watching Lucy and Erza talk and didn't notice the stairs they were about to walk down and tumbled the whole way down. Hearing a loud thud and an all too familiar "DAMN THAT HURT" they ran down thinking Natsu would have been back to his normal self but all the changed was his voice.

"Well at least he has his voice back" Erza said the others nodded.

"YEAH BUT WHY AM I STILL A DAMN CAT" he yelled.

"I don't know" Erza said "maybe something _or_ someone found a way to fix you" Erza held her hand up to her chin "but what" Natsu just sat there not really listening.

* * *

"Thanks again for that potion Rufus, who would've known you would have a potion that can bring back someone's voice" sting said.

"Oh that's fine but why do you need it, I mean I known you used it on the little kitten boy, but why would you need that" he said, truth is Rufus had a little eye for the neko but that's not too important now.

"Oh nothing just so I can hear him scream my name" sting said laughing "is what you think I would say, well Natsu just wouldn't be Natsu if he didn't resist and without his voice it wouldn't be as fun for him to have to serve the guild I mean I did win our 'bet'." Sting smirked just thinking about the pinkkete.

When they got back to their hotel the girls immediately claimed the shower. Natsu and gray were just sitting there waiting to hear from the guild.

That is until there was a knock on the door. When gray answered he scowled recognizing the two dragonslayers at the door.

"What are you doing here" gray said pure annoyance laced in each syllable.

"Oh nothing just claiming my prize I mean I did win our bet, am I right" he said eyeing Natsu then looking to gray.

"You're kidding right" gray said trying to get Natsu out of this "he was joking." He thought he was doing well, until sting pointed out that they had shook hands and that apparently made it completely official. Natsu had overheard all of the conversation and hoped that gray would find a way to get him out of it.

He thought that his chances of escape were pretty good until the blonde had appeared in front of him holding out his hand. "Looks like you're going to be with us Natsu-san but since your little friend argued it will only be for one night then deals off." He said dragging the pinkkete up. "Too bad" he whispered in Natsu's ear "we could've had so much fun" he said backing off and waving gray an annoying bye just to anger him.

Natsu gulped, a night with sting … couldn't be too bad right? Well guess he thought wrong.

**Hope you all liked the chapter any requests for a new fanfiction is fine by me :3 and also thank you again to everyone who reviewed and also to anyone who followed or added this to their favorites. And because someone was doing this in their fanfiction I decided might as well try (inner me: okay I'll ask the question '**what is your favorite couple in fairy tail' **and we ask that because the most popular couple will be my next fanfiction so I'll be working on two at once. Keep in mind it can be any couple … other than yuri (girl x girl) I'm sorry I can stand yaoi but not yuri no offense or anything but anywho hope you liked the chapter bye. And sorry if there were some people that reviewed and I couldn't reply but I will reply in the future it's just my computer bugged out and stuff and I had to fix that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and I'm lazy so I'll just type the chapter thank you for reviewing sorry if it's annoying that I haven't responded I'm just super tired right now and have lost my rights to internet for the day. I feel dumb because I'm currently working on like 3 stories at once that may not be a lot to some but it is to me XD. Anywho I'm thinking about doing this thing where I update once a week but it probably won't happen but I just need to make a work plan anywho enjoy! (Menma: it's your fault for making so many stories) shuddup. By the way everyone meet Menma aka inner me. **

It was just awkward and weird for the pinkkete to walk through lodging that housed all of sabertooth's members. And he wasn't relieved that much when he reached the blonde's room. He sighed not really knowing what to do so he just went over to the window, wondering what gray was doing. For some reason Natsu didn't really know he became really fond of the ice-mage.

Heck when Natsu thought about him he even blushed. Especially about last night but Natsu stopped thinking about that and just blushed. "Oi Natsu have you eaten any."

Natsu shook his head "I don't really want anything." The blonde shrugged. Natsu just sat down in front of the window. He loved looking out of it for some reason. "You're more boring than usual where's the loud mouth that tried to fight me yesterday."

Natsu didn't really care what the other said and just shrugged then he seemed to daydream about … nothing or at least that was what he would admit, what he really was thinking about was last night. A small blush crept across his face imaging he worried what the other thought of him just letting it happen. Natsu didn't want the other to think of him as 'easy'. He frowned even more, if virtually possible.

He jumped when he realized that the other male in the room was beside him looking out the window. "Question if I may" the blonde said looking down at the other.

Natsu shrugged.

"Do you like that other boy on your team" he said looking back out the window.

"Why"

"Just asking, there doesn't have to be any reason" Natsu growled at the blonde's words.

"No, what gave ya the idea" he said. Natsu did like him he just wouldn't admit it to anyone because his stubborn nature.

"Then I guess he wouldn't mind if I were to do this" before the pinkkete could do anything really, a pair of lips were on his own (Menma: ha XD Emily you're gonna get your ass kicked by everyone especially gray Emily: you just wait Menma: foreshadow -_-?). After the blonde pulled back he could still see surprise in the smaller's eyes.

"Why the hell did you do that" Natsu growled, and tried to walk away only to have his wrist grabbed "Let go of me" Natsu said trying to pull his arm away. The blonde smirked and yanked on his tail. "OW WHAT THE HELL" he yelled trying to now get his tail out of the other's grasp. That was until he let go and Natsu fell forward.

"Heh look at 'cha now" he said laughing. Natsu growled and turned around to pounce on the other. That was until he was forcefully shoved on the bed behind him. "Aw look at the adorable little kitten" he purred as jumped on the bed hovering over Natsu.

"Stop" the pinkkete growled. Sting smirked slowly beginning to unzip the other's shirt. Natsu tried to hit his hands but had both of his arms held by one of sting's over his head. "L-let go" he growled trying not to let himself be carried away as he tended to earlier. He made a slight yelp as the other to off his shirt. "Let me go, I don't like it" Natsu whined.

The older just brought his face up to the pinkkete's. A bored expression was planted on it, he sighed then chuckled "Sorry Natsu but your just too seductive to let the chance slip away" he said moving his hands down to Natsu's pants which he, once again, began to unzip slowly.

"Stop it" Natsu whined, squirming a little to try to get him to stop. It only slowed him a little before he kept going the same smirk planted on his face. 'gray' the pinkkete thought 'please, get me out of this somehow'.

A loud crash could be heard Natsu and sting looked over to see a raven haired teen at the shattered window. Who just walked up to the bed and kicked off the blonde who was still pretty astonished. "We made a bet you know" the blonde growled "apparently fairy tail mages don't keep their bets".

"Look at the damn clock" gray motioned forcefully towards the hanging clock "It's twelve 'o clock technically it's the end of the night and now the next morning the bet is off and I'm here to take Natsu back."

Natsu smiled wiping away the tears that almost fell. He ran up and hugged gray the other blushed at action. Sting just let out an annoyed sigh "Fine leave now" he spat.

Gray scowled, then looked down at softly smiled returning the small neko's embrace than slowly taking him out the window and onto the dimly-lit streets. Natsu felt as if he would break-down into tears after he recalled what might have happened. He didn't want to lose his innocence like that, he wanted it with someone special 'like gray' he thought than thought back over what he previously thought and blushed.

After walking someway and now residing right in front of the guild hotel he finally worked up the courage to say something. "Gray, t-thank you for helping me" he smiled warmly looking up at the other.

"Oh don't thank me it was the whole guild that was worried about you" he said patting Natsu's head. "I mean you are our cute little neko" he said pulling the pinkkete in a hug.

As gray pulled away Natsu quickly placed his lips on the other's then pulled back smiling. A blush had formed on the raven's face. "You go Natsu" Natsu and gray looked up and both blushed when they spotted an Erza and Lucy looking down at them. Erza smirked and Lucy whistled. The two just blushed and then walked in to be questioned by the other two girls.

* * *

"Fairy tail has taken us lightly we must destroy them at all cost" saber's master said angrily eyeing the broken window as if it were much more.

The rest of the guild nodded, sting was nowhere to be found. He was determined to destroy the raven so he could get the pinkkete all for himself.

**Minnaaaa I'm sorry for the small chapter I just really didn't have an idea of what to do after this, I really didn't feel too starting a new day of the tournament but hope you enjoy read on my friends and question. **What are your favorite ost and or opening and ending? **My favorite ost is The Ultimate Final Death Battle (fairy tail original soundtrack vol. 4 cd 1) my favorite opening 14 or 11 both were amazing in my opinion, and ending my favorite has to be … again ending 14 I'm in love with those two songs they are beautiful and bye because I'm starting to babble.**


End file.
